Tears of Courage and Love
by Lavender Wonder
Summary: Tai and Izzy bring back most digidestined digimon from the digital world and brings them to their partners. While Tai brings Biyomon to Sora, he finds out something that breaks his heart.
1. Agumon's Return!

Part one- Agumon's Return!  
  
The day started off with Tai walking over to Izzy's place. He wanted to check and see if peace was fully restored to the digital world after Belalmyotismon was destroyed. He was the leader of the orginal digidestined, but still felt that he had a bit of leadership left in him. His goggles were gone and were in the hands of Davis, the new leader. Though Tai was proud of him, he felt a sence of jealousy for Davis. He wanted to be the leader again. He wanted the old times to come back....and there was one person who reminded him of these times: Sora.   
Tai had a thing for Sora, her small red eyes, her soft dirty blonde hair, her tain and slender body-I could go on about the things that Tai liked about her. But the thing he loved most, was how much she cared for others. That was why she had the crest of Love. And Tai felt love for her as well, though he never really expressed his true feelings for her. Really the only time he did was when Datamon kidnapped Sora. Though he was scared, Tai pulled through for Sora and saved her, allowing the true courage inside him come out and Metalgreymon was born. That was it, Nothing else. His heart was nearly broken when he heard that Sora and Matt were going out. Sora had given up on him. Sure Matt was his friend, but Tai still loved her, with all his heart.   
Tai retched Izzy's house and knocked on the door. Tai saw a mailbox on the door full of letters addressed to Izzy, from Mimi.  
"Figures they would hook up," Tai murmured. "They always cared for each other."  
Tai put his hands in his pockets and bit his lip. Now he wanted to see Sora more then ever. They haven't seen each other since the million points of light had struck. He hadn't seen Matt either. He didn't know if they broke up or anything....  
The door opened up and surprised Tai. Izzy was standing in front of him. His black eyes were as black as ever and his red hair was achelly combed. Izzy frowned at the sight of Tai.  
"Oh, its you," Izzy sighed.  
"Whats wrong with seeing me?" Tai said crossly.  
"Nothing, its just that I was expecting Mimi, she was due to come here." Izzy explained.  
Tai looked down at the ground.  
"I kinda figured."  
"Oh, well, what brings you here, Tai?" Izzy asked quickly.  
"Well, I was wondering if the digital world was still safe," Tai answered as he looked back up at his short friend.   
"Oh, its doing ok," Izzy said. He pointed inside. "Come on in."  
Tai walked in Izzy's house. It had been a while since he was here. The last time they talked was about a week ago on the phone. The house looked like it had a remodel. Instead of having green wallpaper, it had wall to wall purple and pink paint.  
"Mimi remodel the place?" Tai asked.  
"How did you guess?"  
"Mimi loves pink and purple," Tai replied.  
They walked down the halls and entered Izzy's room. His computer was still there, everything was. The only difference was that it had pics of Mimi all over the place. They sat down in front of the computer and Izzy turned it on and connected to the net.  
"Never knew you were left handed, Izzy," Tai pointed out.  
Izzy wasn't listening. He continued to type on the computer and soon, a picture of the digital world appeared on the screen.  
"See? Everything is fine," Izzy said as he pointed to the screen.  
"Ya, I see. Where is Agumon?" Tai asked.  
"Hold on a sec," Izzy said. He started to type again and soon, Agumon was on the screen who was looking down on the ground, sitting on a rock.  
"He seems so sad..." Tai said.  
"Probely because he misses you."  
"Ya, I miss him too."  
"Hey! I know," Izzy said, "I got a program that allows digimon to come out of the digital world and be able to stay here in the real world!"   
Tai looked up. "Really?"  
"Of course!"  
"Well, then get to work!"  
"Hey, don't push it!" Izzy snapped.  
"Sorry...I'm just soo excited!" Tai replied.  
"I understand. But just to let you know, I can only bring one digimon at a time, so I'll have to wait until later to get Tentomon and the others." Izzy inquired.  
"So?" Tai said flatly.  
"Never mind..."  
Izzy starts to type on the computer(yet again). After ten minutes(and Tai tantrumes), Izzy declares, "Ok, stand back..."  
Izzy gets out of the chair and back off. Tai follows. Soon, the computer begins to glow. Then, it starts beeping.  
"Here he comes!" Izzy stated and backed up more.  
Tai started to go closer to the computer.  
"Tai! He'll land ~"  
Too late! An orange reptile landed on Tai, knocking him back.  
"On you." Izzy compleated. He started to sweatdrop.  
The little orange shacked a little and looked straight into Tai's eyes.  
"Tai!" He cried.  
"Agumon!" Tai replied. He got up and hugged Agumon. "Your here! I can't believe it! I missed you soooo much!"  
"You think I didn't?" Agumon blinked.  
  
End of Part One.  
  



	2. The Shock For Tai

Part Two- The shock for Tai   
  
  
"OK, now that you two have reunited, maybe we can get down to buisness!" Izzy exclaimed.  
"Like what?" Tai asked.  
"Getting the other digimon to their partners," Izzy replied.  
"Oh, yea, sure," Tai said.  
"Tentomon has missed you," Agumon said to Izzy.  
"Hey, you think I didn't?"  
"Sorry,"  
"That's ok, I'll get Tentomon now," Izzy smiled.  
Izzy went back to his computer and began typing again.  
  
* * *  
  
Later on, every digimon except Biyomon was out of the digital world and in Izzy's room (which was now crowded).   
"Quit pushing me!"  
"Hey, that's my leg!"  
"Quick it, you two!" Izzy exclaimed. He pulled Palmon and Gabumon away from each other and said angerly, "It's not like my mom isn't home!"  
"Sorry," They both said.  
"Anyways," Izzy sat back down in black chair, "We only have to get Biyomon now."  
"Well, let's get her then!" Gomamon said.  
"Hold your horsemon!" Tai said, "He's working on it!"  
"Thank you, Tai," Izzy began once again typing on the computer and soon enough, Biyomon shot out of the computer and landed on Agumon.  
"Next time...try not to break my spine!" Agumon knocked Biyomon off himself.   
Biyomon sweatdroped and asked, "Where's Sora?"  
"She's not with us right now," Izzy inquired.  
"You mean she's dead?!" Biyomon opened her eyes wide open and shouted.  
"No! She's not in the house!" Izzy slapped his pale face.  
"Oh, in that case...when do I see her?"  
"We'll bring you to her,"  
"What do you mean, 'we'?" Tai asked, sitting up from the ground.  
"Come on, I can't do it by myself!" Izzy said.  
"Oh, ok,"  
"Now, I'll take Palmon and Gabumon. You take Biyomon and Gomamon."  
"Let me guess, your taking Palmon because you wanna see Mimi?" Tai said.  
Izzy blushed, "Well, ya, she hasn't come over yet, so I'll go see her."  
"I thought you weren't into this mushy stuff!" Tentomon pointed out.  
"What makes you say that?"  
Tentomon fell out of the air.  
"Well, let's go then, Tai," Agumon said racing for the door.  
"Ya, coming. Come on, you two," Tai said, waving his hand to the door for Gomamon and Biyomon. Biyomon flew over and Gomamon crawled.  
  
* * *  
  
After bringing Gomamon to Joe (who nearly fainted for joy), they walked over to Sora's place.  
"So, what's Sora been up to?" Biyomon asked playfully.  
"I dunno, I haven't seen her for a while,"  
"Why not?"  
"Just because.." Tai replied.  
They made to Sora's place and knocked on the door. Sora answered the door, smiled and said, "Hey Tai, why are you here?"  
"Look beside me,"  
Sora looked down to the ground and opened her mouth and cracked a wide smile. "BIYOMON!"  
"Sora!" Biyomon flew into Sora's arms.  
Tai looked over Sora's shoulder and saw piles of boxes.  
"House cleaning, Sora?"  
"Ummm....no, I'm moving."  
  
End of Part Two  



	3. Tai's pain

Part Three- Tai's pain  
  
Those words nearly crushed Tai.  
"Y-your m-moving?" Tai gulped.   
"Ya," Sora repeated.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Tai asked both sad and angerly.  
"I don't know, I told everyone I was....even Izzy!" Sora replied.  
Why didn't Izzy tell him? Duh, because it would break his heart!...and he was right, it did break his heart. The one he truly loved...was going out of his life...for no knows how long.  
Pushing back tears, Tai said boldly, "Well, see ya, Sora."  
"See ya." Sora closed the door.  
Tai burst into tears.  
"Why do you torment me, Sora? WHY?"  
Sora opened the door again, "Did you say something, Tai?"  
Tai stopped crying at once and turned his face the other way. "What makes you say that?"  
"Never mind, I must be hearing things..." Sora shut the door once more.   
Tai sighed in relief.  
"Come on, Tai, cheer up! It can't be that bad!" peeped Agumon.  
"You have no idea," Tai sighed and slumped his head down, turned the other way and started to walk home. "Come on, Agumon."  
"I'm coming," Agumon followed Tai.  
  
* * *  
  
Hours later, Tai was in his room, sleeping the night away.  
"No, Sora, don't go..." Tai mumbled to himself in his sleep.  
Tai ran forth towards Sora, who was in a cage, on a cloud.  
"Hey me, Tai!" Sora called to Tai.  
"Sora, I'm coming!" Tai shouted.   
He ran towards Sora and broke the lock. Sora floated in his arms but swiftly flew out.  
"No, Sora, don't go!" Tai cried.  
The area changed around Tai. He was now in darkness, Sora ahead of him, eyes blank with no expression.  
"Tai...I must go...." Sora said slowly.  
Then, she disappeared into the darkness.  
"No, Sora, COME BAAACK!" Tai fell to the ground crying. "No, Sora! It can't be!"  
Tai turned young again and looked around himself. He was in primary village and a young Sora was standing in front of him.  
"Oh, Sora! I'm so glad your ok!" Tai exclaimed and hugged Sora.  
Sora pulled away from him and sneered, "Sorry, Tai, Matt's my man!"  
Tai fell into darkness and floated in it and turned back to his regular age.  
"No...Sora..." Tai said weakly. A tear dropped from one of Tai's eyes.   
"Wow!" Tai gasped and breathed heavily and shot right up from his bed.   
He looked around and he saw he was in darkness, but this time in the darkness of the night in his room.  
"Tai?" Agumon asked. "You ok, Tai?"  
"Ya....just a nightmare," Tai lied.  
He loved Sora, and his world was falling apart because his world was leaving him.  
"That's good, I wouldn't want my best friend to be hurt," Agumon yawned and and layed back down to go to sleep. "G'night, Tai,"  
"Night..." Tai sighed. He layed back down, and fell asleep 2 hours later.  
  
End of Part Three  
  



	4. Tai's confrontation ~LAST CHAPTER~

Part 4- Tai's confrontion   
  
The next day, Tai sat down at the breakfast table and sighed. Agumon crawled in and  
sat underneath the table, waiting for Tai to eat breakfast so he could eay breakfast. Tai  
never got up; he just sat there, thinking to himself and tapping his fingers on the table.  
Soon, Agumon got annoyed for two reasons. 1- Tai wouldn't stop tapping his fingers.2-   
Tai wasn't going to eat! So Agumon stood up and called up to Tai, "Come on, I'm hungry!"  
Tai jerked as if he was just sleeping and gasped. He looked underneath and saw Agumon, with a face of hunger and his stomach growling.   
Tai smiled and said, "Sorry, Agumon, I got a lot of things on my mind."  
"I can tell, you didn't even get yourself a cookie!" Agumon replied.  
"OK, I'll get you something to eat," Tai got up and got eggs out of the fridge and started to cook.   
While he was stirring the eggs, Tai got lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about what Sora had said, 'I'm moving'. How come she never called him? Even though he knew the answer, he just kept asking himself the same question. He loved her, and he wasn't sure if she loved him back.  
Tai made a decision right there and then; he would go see Sora again and tell him how felt. And of course beg her not to move.  
"Tai! Watch out!"  
Tai looked down his front and saw burning hot eggs starting to drip down himself, and didn't notice until now that he was in pain.  
"Ye-owwwww!" Tai screeched and started to do a dance trying to make the pain go away. But soon after, his oven mitts caught fire!  
"Ahhhh! Water! Get water!" Tai screamed as he tried to put the fire out. Without knowing what was happening, he felt water splash down his head and soaked him from head to toe. Though he was all wet, at least the fire was out.  
"Next time...pour it on the source of the fire!" Tai said, puffing smoke out of his mouth.  
Agumon sweatdropped. "Oops, sorry!"   
Kari walked in the room with a look of concern in her face and her pink pajamas still on, Gatomon following.  
"Why were you screaming, Tai?" Kari asked.  
Tai puffed out more smoke. "Don't ask, please!"  
  
* * *   
  
After noon, Tai started to walk towards Sora's house with Agumon along side in a blue hooded sweater so that people wouldn't panic if they saw a small dinosaur.  
"How much longer, Tai? I'm sweating! How come I didn't have to do this yesterday?" Agumon whined.  
"I wasn't expecting for us to meet up again, Agumon. And I don't want to cause a panic, we were lucky yesterday!" Tai replied.  
Soon, Tai was at Sora's foot step of her house when Agumon called, "Now, Tai?"   
"Fine," Tai sighed.  
Agumon took off the sweater and threw it on the ground. Tai put his hand out to knock on the door, and knocked before he could pull it away.   
Tai waited one second and said, "Well, she's not here, Agumon! Let's go!"  
Tai was about to turn the other way, when Sora flung the door open.  
"Oh, hi, Tai," Sora said blushing.  
Tai sweatdroped and said, "Hey, Sora!"  
"What's the matter?" Sora asked.  
"Well-uh, you see-" Tai tried to find the words, but had trouble saying them.  
"Yes?" Sora asked curiously.  
"SORA, DON'T GO!" Tai blurted out.  
Sora looked at him skepicaly then replied, "Go where? I'm just going to a new apartment!"  
Tai sweatdroped more and said, "Oh. Well, can I say something?"  
"It's not against the law,"  
"Oh. Ya. Right. Anyways, umm....how do I say this? Ok..here goes..Sora, I love you!"  
Agumon smacked his head by the way Tai said his words.  
Sora blushed more and said, "I guess...same here,"  
"Really?" Tai said as her widened his eyes. "But what about Matt?"  
"I broke up with him last month, I felt bad because I was dating a person that I didn't love as much as you, Tai."  
"Oh...that's great! I mean, that's too bad," Tai said, trying to hold back his joy.  
"Oh come on, KISS HER ALREADY!" Agumon said, pushing Tai towards Sora.   
By accident, they both met each other's lips. But they didn't stop; they continued. For they loved each other so much, and now they told each other, so nothing could come betwen them.  
  
END   
  



End file.
